The long-term objective of this grant application is to make available to health research professionals the ability to use all classes of portable computers, such as laptops, notebooks, sub-notebooks, palmtops, and pen computers for computer assisted personal interviewing (CAPI) using one software package. This allows the researcher to use the most appropriate portable computer for the given survey. The three specific aims of Phase I are: (1) Test the technical feasibility of using palmtop computers, i.e. the HP 95LX and Zeos Pocket PC. These computers will be used in two on-going surveys, the childhood Cancer Program by the California Department of Health Services, and the Fresno Area Study by California State University, (2) Test the technical feasibility of transferring the survey via wireless communication using Motorola's EMBARC. (3) Develop a user design of an easy to use, fully integrated desktop computer software. With one software package, the researcher can create the survey, collect data via portable computers, then analyze the data. A character based interface with Windows like features will be used. The software design will become the basis of a Phase II effort to develop a full prototype for use on other on going surveys.